


Spiking the Drink

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair makes mulled cider.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - cider prompt





	Spiking the Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt cider.

Blair glanced over the ingredients he had placed on the counter. There were three kinds of apples (some sweet, some tart), there were oranges, several spices, and maple syrup. He had bought these ingredients this morning because he wanted to give his roommate Jim a chance to experience “real” mulled cider. The whole discussion about cider had started two days before when Jim suggested having cider laced with brandy or maybe rum on Christmas Eve.

“I’ve seen some mulled cider recipes,” Jim had stated. “You take a bottle of apple cider and add oranges and some cinnamon. Cook it for a bit and then add alcohol.”

“That’s not real cider,” Blair challenged. “That’s processed stuff.” Jim hadn’t seemed impressed with Blair’s argument and Blair decided to show Jim the difference. If Blair could taste the difference, Jim, a sentinel, should really note the difference.

Rainier University had already let out for the winter semester which was a pretty good thing considering a winter storm was barreling down from Canada and, if the weathermen were correct, would drop almost a foot of snow on the streets of Cascade. Having the day off and chance to go to the market to stock up on supplies had been a Godsend and while in the market, seeing the apples, Blair had decided to make hot apple cider.

Pulling out a stockpot, Blair cut up the apples and oranges and filled the pot with the fruit, the spices, and water and then let it cook. Two hours later, with the snow already coming down hard, Jim walked into the loft.

“Sandburg,” he called out. “The loft smells like Thanksgiving and Christmas all rolled into one. What are you making?”

“Mulled Cider,” Blair turned from the pot, “with real apples. But just in case you want the fake stuff, I bought some of that too.”

“After smelling this?’ Jim shook his head. “If this tastes half as good as it smells, I’ll be in heaven.”

Blair smiled, thinking about Jim’s statement. He wouldn’t say it to Jim, but here, in this warm loft, with his friend and sentinel, Blair already knew he was in heaven.


End file.
